All Is Fair In Love And War
by MarvelWorksWonders
Summary: Kelly Stark is a Daughter, a Lover, a Tough Fighter and one hell of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. When Loki attacks it will take everything Kelly has ever trained for...even everything she was taught in her life. As she fights for her planet, she falls for the man out of time...Captain Steve Rogers. Follows through the movie. Captain America/OC
1. Greetings From Stark Towers

**AN: Just so every reader reading this knows that I wrote this story a while ago and posted it on Wattpad. I DID NOT steal and copy this from anyone. I do not own The Avengers or Steve Rogers and I wish I did.**

_Captain Steven Grant Rogers AKA Captain America:_

_Subject seems fairly stable. Doctors have checked in hourly for major updates on the subject's condition but nothing has severely changed. Agent Rogue is assigned to subject's case. _

_Case: As subject regains consciousness, Agent Rogue will monitor subject's active behavior and intelligence to present time. Agent Coulson will foresee all other details to subject._

"Agent Rogue I need to speak to you in private for a moment if you will." I turned my head and followed Director Fury into a secluded hallway.

"Yes Director?"

"I need to you to check in with your father. He should be in New York fixing up that big ugly building he's been working on." Fury told me and I nodded "Has anything changed on Captain Rogers?"

"No sir. All his vitals are perfectly fine. He's just...sleeping is all."

"I'll have Agent Coulson update you if things change."

I nodded and sighed "Time to see dear ol' dad again."

_Name: Kelly Maria Stark_

_Age: 21 years old_

_Family: Father: Tony Stark, Mother: Deceased_

_Occupation: Agent Kelly Rogue of S.H.I.E.L.D. Works for Director Nick Fury and is best friends with Agents Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Romantic Love Life: None at this moment._

You know, flying isn't so bad when you fly by yourself on a private jet. I looked out the window and sighed. Don't get me wrong, I love my father but sometimes he can be so blunt about everything. I remember when I was fourteen and I went out of my first date with Aaron Stokes, and yes that was his real last name, dad threw a fit and told me if he ever made a move to have sex with me he would hunt the boy down and cut of his sacred jewels. And yes my father really said that.

One of the slutty flight attendents came over "Ma'am we're about to arrive."

"Thank you."

My phone started to ring "Go for Rogue."

"Kelly it's Phil. Captain America has woken and the Tesseract has been stolen."

"What do you mean stolen. Who took it?"

"You remember my mission to New Mexico where we were introduced to the God Of Lightening?"

"Yeah," I paused "Phil where are you going with this?"

"His brother Loki took it and did something to Erik Selvig and Agent Barton. Our main facility where we were doing tests collapsed. I'll meet you at Stark Tower."

"Wait Phil don't you dare," I heard a click "hang up on me."

The plane landed and I spotted Pepper waiting for me "Kelly! It's so good to see you! You're father is back at Stark Tower. He wanted to see his daughter but you know your father. You need to drag him away from whatever he's working on."

A couple days later Pepper and I were assisting Tony in his pursuit for clean energy for Stark Tower. I watched in fasination as Tony's Iron Man suit swam underwater and shot out of the sky.

"Good to go on this end," Tony said "The rest is up to you."

"You disconnect the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper asked.

"Stark Towers is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Well assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works."

"I assume" my dad responded "Light her up."

The lights turned on and I gasped "Whoa."

"How does it look?" Pepper asked.

"Like Christmas but with more me."

"We've got to go wide on the Public Awareness Campaign. You need to do some press." Pepper said "I'm in D.C. tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings-"

"Pepper you're killing me. Pepper enjoy the moment." Tony responded.

"Then get in here and I will."

"Gross." I muttered.

"I heared that!" Pepper laughed.

I sat myself down on the couch as my dad landed and JARVIS began taking the suit off of him "Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line."

"I'm not in. I'm actually out."

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

Parts of his suit melted away "Grow a spine JARVIS. I got a date."

Are they seriously going to do that while I'm in the room. That is so not cool!

"Levels are holding steady...I think." Pepper bit her lip as Tony walked up to her.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know that would I?"

"What do you mean? All this came from you." Tony said. He just wants to get lucky tonight. Ew! Why would I think that? Gross.

"No, all this came from that," Pepper pointed to his arc reactor.

"Give yourself some credit. Please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

"You shouldn't have said that." I sang.

"Twelve perecent?"

"An argument could me made for fifteen."

Pepper walked over to me "Twelve percent of my baby?"

Dad tried to explain why but he was just burying himself deeper and deeper into the ground with that statement.

"I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some way aren't I?"

Yes Dad. Yes you are.

"Not going to be that subtle." Pepper said handing my father a glass of champagne.

"I'll tell you what. Next building will say 'Potts' on the Tower."

"On the lease." I laughed a little as they clinked glasses together. Dad handed me a glass but I denied. I wasn't big on the alcohol like my father.

"Call your mom. Can you buck over?"

JARVIS dinged "Sir the telephone. I'm afraid my protocall is being over written."

"Mr. Stark we need to talk."

Dad picked up the phone "You have reached the live model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Pepper started laughing.

_Does your family know of your said occupation?_

_Answer: Yes._

"This is urgent." Phil said.

"Then leave it urgently."

"Dad just talk to the guy." I said.

I could tell my dad wanted to reply with a snarky comback but the elevtor dinged and Phil appeared.

"Security breach."

"Mr. Stark."

Pepper smiled "Phil come in."

"Hiya Phil!" I waved and he smiled back at me.

"Hello to you too Kelly."

"Phil?"

"I can't stay." He said.

"And that's too bad."

"Uhh his first name is Agent." I rolled my eyes at his Agent comment. He should be very aware that his ass-kicking S.H.I.E.L.D agent daughter is in the room.

"Come on in. We're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay."

Phil handed him a holographic computer "We need you to look this over as soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things."

"That's fine because I love to be handed things so let's trade." Pepper handed Phil a glass and she took the computer and handed it to my dad who looked still stunned. Pepper took my dad's glass "Thank you."

"Offical consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultaion."

"Is this about the Avengers? Which I know nothing about." Pepper asked.

Another face palm for daddy dearest.

"Does Fury need me in?" I asked

Phil nodded "You are to help me with the Captain." I nodded.

"But you just got here!" My dad whined.

"Not my fault!"

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped I thought. And I thought I didn't qualify?"

"I didn't know that either." Pepper said.

"I'm gonna go pack." I rushed up stairs and packed everything I needed including my S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and my own personal iron braclets that I designed but dad built for me.

When I came back down my dad and Pepper were surrounded by holographic files. I stood by Coulson "Have you met him?" I asked Coulson.

"Captain America?"

"That's the one."

Phil smiled "I've only seen him when he was sleeping in frozen ice. But we'll find out later."

"You mean?"

Phil smiled "We're esscorting Captain America to the hellicarrier."

"Nice."

I approached my father as Pepper was walking away "One moment!"

"How do you deal with all this?" Dad asked me.

I shook my head "I've been doing this since I was fifteen. It comes naturally I guess. Dad I need you to focus on this okay? I have no clue what we're dealing with."

"Don't worry. Dad's got your back."

I hugged him "Good to know. And remember: Focus!" I yelled the last part walking away.

"Any chance you two are going by Luguardia?"

"I can drop you."

"Fantastic."


	2. Phil Coulson's Man Crush

**AN: In no way to I own any of these character but my own OC Kelly. All rights reserved for Marvel and Stan Lee.**

After we dropped Pepper off for her flight to D.C., but not before she squeezed the ever living daylights out of me, we finally got to meet the ever so famous Captain America. When Phil saw him he literally beamed from ear to ear. Phil Coulson has man crush on the Captain, I swear! I shook Captain America's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Captain."

"Please call me Steve and it's nice to meet you to...?" Steve asked.

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners. Kelly Stark but I'm known around S.H.I.E.L.D as Agent Rogue." I could feel a blush creeping up along my neck. I didn't know why he was affecting me like he was. No one has ever made me blush like this. I was a trained spy for crying out loud. We're not supposed to be affected by the people we were meant to look after.

Phil handed Steve another holographic tablet as we flew over the water to the awaiting helicarrier. He was currently watching film shots of The Hulk against military personnel back in Virginia.

"We're about forty minutes from home base, sir." One of the pilots said.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to recreate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's formula." Phil said.

Steve was still looking at the footage "Didn't really go his way now did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though the guy's like a Steven Hawking." Phil said and Steve looked at him confused "He's like a smart person."

"I gotta say it's an honor to meet you...officially. I sorta met you. I mean, I watched you...while you were sleeping. I mean I was present while you were unconscious." Steve got up and walked around. I was currently standing behind one of the pilots looking over the ocean "Kelly and I both were there and it's just a huge honor to have you on board."

Steve leaned in and I felt a rush of heat at my side. Agent Rogue you need to stop this immediately. You are a professional and you will not show any weakness towards this man!

"Well I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve muttered and I looked at him.

"Oh you are." I said.

Phil cut in "Absolutely. We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?"

Everything just seemed to be coming down around us at this point. War is among us and we need everything we've got to defeat Loki.

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light. People might just need a little old fashion." was Phil's response and I couldn't agree more.

"It's basically hope that everything will be okay. That somewhere out there people know there are people fighting for them." My thoughts drifted to my dad. He built the Iron Man suit to protect the people Stark Weapons put in harms way even if it meant putting him in danger as well. I believe that no matter where you are, there is always someone out there fighting for their right to be free.

"You remind me of a woman I once knew." Steve told me "Like her, you still believe. She believed in me."

"And she was damn right to believe in you," At this point it was just me and Steve talking. Phil went back to monitoring our surroundings "The things you accomplished because you also believed in yourself." He smiled down at me and I blushed again "Please don't doubt that you can't do this. Because you can Steve."

"Thank you." he whispered and my heart started beating faster as we looked into each others eyes. I looked away first and stood behind Phil. Uh oh, this is so not good. I'm having feelings for Steve Rogers. Mayday, I'm going under.

Not long after we landed and stepped of the plane. Agent Romanoff was waiting for us "Agent Romanoff meet Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am."

"Hi," she looked to Phil "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace."

"See you there."

When Phil was gone Natasha looked at me and smirked. I gave her a playful glare as we began walking "There was quite the buzz around here: finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon." I laughed and they both looked at me. I just smiled in response "Did he ask you to sign is Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"There vintage, he's very proud." Natasha said.

Doctor Banner was wandering the deck looking pretty lost "Doctor Banner!" Steve asked for his attention.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming." Banner said.

"Word is you can find the cube?"

"Is that the only word on me?" Banner asked. He looked so nervous and shaken up.

"The only word I care about."

Banner motioned to everything on the deck "Must be strange for you. All of this?"

"Well, this all actually all very familiar."

"Gentlemen you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." Natasha pulled me back a little bit as the hellicarrier creaked and groaned "How was the ride?" she asked me.

I smiled "Good. I was surprised Coulson didn't faint in the Captain's presence."

The ship began creaking, humming and groaning as the gears underneath the ship turned "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked. It was clear as day that he was amazed by it.

Both men walked towards the edge of the ship while Natasha and I watched them "Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

The ship them began to moved the water beneath us as the propellers began to spin as it lifted us higher into the air Oh no this is much worse." Banner yelled over the noise.

"Gentlemen if you would please follow us?" I asked.

Natasha and I led them through to the bridge where Director Fury was in front on commands. For some reason I kept watching Steve look around in amazement. When I was younger I found a file in a bin that was going to be thrown out in my father work desk. It had Captain America's profile all set in there. So since I thought it was going to be in today's garbage, I took it home and read it word for word. I was amazed at the things this man had done and how he went missing on HYDRA's ship. Ever since I admired him...but not the degree of Coulson's man crush. I took in his facial features. Sure he was quite handsome...even when he was a scrawny little kid from Brooklyn. What am I thinking? I can't do this. I already in too deep.

"Gentlemen."

Steve took out some money from his wallet and gave Fury a ten dollar bill. When I caught his eye, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Doctor thank you for coming." Fury shook hands with Banner.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh, how long am I staying?""

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked.

Fury pointed to Coulson "We're sweeping every wireless assessable cameras on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us."

"It's still not gonna find them in time."

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm basic clusters to recognition. At least we can rule out a couple of places. You have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff? Would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory please?"

"You're gonna love it Doc. We've got all the toys."

Fury looked to me "Agent Rogue would you show Captain Rogers to his quarters please?"

"Follow me Captain. I'll give you the grand tour of the place."

I showed him places of the hellicarrier like the lab, the cafe area and the engine rooms. It was one of my favorite places because of my father's work with cars when I was growing up as a kid. While I showed him the place we talked about ourselves and I actually told him thing I wouldn't normally tell people "I can't believe you related to Tony Stark."

"Why is that hard to believe?"

He chuckled as we continued walking "Well for one you seem nothing like him except for the hair and eyes. Besides Tony Stark seems like the kind of guy who likes to be the center of attention. Am I right?"

"That you are. But once you get to know him, he's not that bad of a guy. I mean he raised me all on his own before Pepper Potts came into the picture." We got to his room and all of his stuff was there "Well here we are Captain-"

"Please call me Steve."

"Only if you call me Kelly." I smiled "I'll be on the bridge if you need me Steve."

Steve smiled and leaned in. Oh my god. What is he doing? My hear kept racing as he kissed my cheek. I blushed and walked away.

Before stepping on the bridge I took deep breaths and tried to calm my heart rate down. It wasn't easy to do but I managed it somehow. I touched my cheek but then dropped it quickly when Natasha came back. A few minutes later Steve came onto the bridge and stood next to Coulson. I was on Coulson's other side as we watched for any hit on Loki.

"I mean if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no it's fine."

"It's a vintage set," Coulson explained "Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight boxing around the edges-"

"We got a hit! 67 percent match. Wait cross match 79 percent."

"Location?"

"Stuttgart Germany. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Agent Rogue?" Fury said "You're up."

Steve and I both looked at each other before we went to one of the cubbies and suited up. My stuff was next to Captain America's. Steve stood in front of the glass while I took off my shirt and jeans. I had my S.H.I.E.L.D skin underneath my clothes. Steve blushed when he saw me and turned away "I'm done. You can look now."

Steve continued to look at his suit "You can do this you know? Have faith Captain." I pressed the red button and the glass case slid up. I turned and walked away "I'll wait for you."


	3. Make Your Move Reindeer Games

As I waited for Steve to finish up I worked on activating my bracelets which activated the titanium alloy that glided over my hands, arms and shoulders and then down my back. When I heard the click I turned to find Steve watching me intently "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh, no ma'am."

"Then let's go Captain." I didn't think twice about Steve calling me ma'am. It was in his nature to do so.

Agent Romanoff flew the jet as fast as it could fly. My heart was beating insanely fast in my chest. This is something I was ever trained for: A god of all creatures. How in the hell do you defeat the God of Mischief?

I felt a hand on my leg and looked over to Steve who also looked a little nervous. I gave him weak smile "This is your stop guys. Good luck."

Steve and I waited as people rushed out of the building and Loki came striding out with his Asgardian clothing. Agent Romanoff told us to wait for the signal before letting Loki know we were there. A German police car sped down the road and Loki ended up blasting it with his spear. It landed on its hood.

People kept rushing out screaming. Loki multiplied "Kneel before me. I said KNEEL!" The crowd got quiet and I watched as they did so in disgust "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes you lifes joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel."

"Any day now would be great." I whispered into my head set.

"Just wait." was the response I got.

An older man stood up "Not to men like you."

Loki laughed "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

Loki pointed his stick and it glowed. Steve started running and I followed him closely behind "Look to your elder people. Let him be an example."

Just then Steve jumped in front of the man and saved his life. I checked to see if the old man was alright. He nodded and shooed me away. The blast had bouced off Captain America's shield and hit Loki and he fell to the ground.

"You know the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier. A man out of time."

"He's not the one out of time." I responded. Natasha's jet came from behind us. Loki looked at me for a moment and smirked. It shouldn't have phased me like it did. Maybe it was knowing that he was capable of anything because he wasn't from this world.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down."

Another blast came from Loki's septer but Natasha dodged it. Steve threw his shield and I blasted Loki with my armor. I tried to get in another shot but Captain America and Loki were all over the place.

Loki pressed the end of his septer on Captain America's head "Kneel." Loki snarled.

"Not today." My favorite part was when Steve jumped up and kicked Loki in the face.

"Guys all over the place." I heard Natasha say.

Suddenly the familiar tune of AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill came over the speakers and filled the area. I looked up to see my father flying towards us and could hear my father talking "Agent Romanoff you miss me?"

I knew what was going to follow and blasted Loki the same time my dad did. After he landed everything was loaded. From his plasma blasters to his tiny rocket missiles "Make your move reindeer games."

Loki changed back and surrendered "Good move."

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain." I cleared my throat "Agent Rogue."

"Hello again Mr. Stark." I smirked

We hauled Loki onto the jet and were flying over some forest near the states. I watched Loki and debated in my head what he was thinking in that Asgardian head of his. What was he doing here?

My thoughts stopped as my father walked over to me quietly "Does the Captain know who you are?"

"Do you mean does he know that I'm your daughter? Yes he does."

Dad nodded and we walked towards the back of the jet "I don't like it." Steve answered as his back was facing Loki.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?"

"No I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

Dad gave him a look and I instantly knew what was going to happen next "Well you're still pretty spry for an older fellow. What do you take? Palliates?" I cleared my throat my daddy dearest ignored me.

"What?" Steve asked. He looked at me for a moment and I rolled my eyes.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, ya know, doing time as a Capsicle."

"Tony." I warned. He looked at me arched and eyebrow. It was a look saying 'What? I am still your father. You have no control over me.' But in reality I have my dad wrapped around my thumb and I could kick his butt if need be.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve look frustrated. I didn't blame him. My father can be a douche most of the time.

"Yeah there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

A crack of thunder was heard and lightning appeared "Where is this coming from?"

"Was it suppose to storm?"

Another crack of thunder and the plane shook a little. Loki looked up and Steve noticed "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." And so he speaks.

Something crashed down on the top of the plane and it shook catching me off balance. I almost fell over but Steve caught me "Thank you Captain." Steve smiled gently at me before standing me upright.

I saw my dad put on his Iron Man helmet and open the hatch "What are you doing?" I yelled over the thunder. A man with long blonde hair came in and Loki look scared beyond belief. Dad aimed his plasma blasters but the man hit my dad square in the chest with his big hammer. I realized then that this was Thor Odinson: The God Of Thunder.

Thor grabbed Loki and they both flew out leaving behind a pissed off Tony "And now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Romanoff yelled.

"Those guys friendly?" Cap asked. His mask was now on. I activated my armor.

"It doesn't matter. If he freezes or kills Loki the Tesseract is lost."

"Stark we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan: Attack." and he was gone. I took one of the two parachutes that was left and put it on.

Steve followed my example "I'd sit this one out Cap."

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends. They're basically Gods."

Steve was still putting his parachute on and I decided to help him "There is only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

I was about to jump off when a hand was placed on my arm "You should stay here."

"I can take care of myself Captain. Besides, my father needs my help."

"This is going to be dangerous. Stay here."

I shook my head "Not a chance Cap."

I ran and jumped out the plane before he could tell me otherwise. I got there just in time to see my father slam into Thor. I landed on my feet "Do not touch me again."

"Then don't take my stuff."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Thor said.

"Uh...Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"Thor we can work this out peacefully." I said and he turned to me.

"This is beyond you Metal man and woman. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube he's all yours." Tony said "Until then," his mask dropped "Stay out of the way. Tourist."

"Please Thor. We can work this out." I reasoned but Thor was too angry to listen. He threw his hammer at Tony and he flew back a couple hundred feet or so. Dad blasted him and a fight soon was started. I held my hands out and was going to fire at Thor but my dad stopped me.

"Stay out of it."

I rolled my eyes as the fight continued. They both were being childish. Was I the only person sane enough to see what was happening here?

My eyes grew wide as Thor conjured lightning to his hammer and controlled it so it hit Tony. I sighed when nothing happened but boost up his power to four hundred percent.

"This has to end." But really there was nothing I could do for they were both up in the air and I was stuck down here. As soon as they crash landed I ran over to them and tried to break up the fight. Iron Man and Thor were throwing punches and throwing each other around like rag dolls.

"Hey!" Captain America's shield hit them both "That's enough!" He dropped down from a large branch "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Uh yeah no. Bad call. He loves his hammer!" Thor hit him with the hammer and he flew back. I rushed over to help him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He groaned.

I looked back "You want me to put the hammer down?"

"Oh good lord." I muttered as I watched Thor fly into the air. Steve put up his shield and when Thor's hammer hit his shield, Thor went flying back into the air. I dropped down and covered my head as I was almost knocked off my feet from the wind that came with the blast.

All of us got up and I looked around at the destroyed area "Are we done here?"

When Thor, Tony, Steve and I arrived back on the hellicarrier, Loki was instantly sweapt into custody. We went back into the conference room that was connected to the bridge and we watched from our individual screens as Fury talked to Loki. I was seated next to Steve "In case it's unclear. You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," Fury pressed a button and the floor opened up "Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot."

Loki laughed "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heared." Loki said looking into the camera "Her mind is beast. Makes play he still a man. How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you,"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force a you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power. Unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all man kind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki is really starting to get to me.

"Well let me know if power wants a magazine or something."

The screen shut off and I looked up "He really starts to grow on you, doesn't he?" Doctor Banner joked.

"Loki is going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor looked so distant "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army. From outer space." Cap deadpanned.

Great. Just what we needed.

"So he's building another portal." Doctor Banner observed "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

Thor looked ashamed "He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him?" Steve said "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guys brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"I've care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother,"

I sat up straighter "He killed eighty people in two days." I said.

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?"

Dad came in with Coulson by his side "It's a stabilizing agent." Dad began talking to Coulson but then entered ours again "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings Point Break. You've got a mean swing." he patted Thor's arm. "Also means the portal can open as wide and stay as open as long as Loki wants. Uh, raise the vision mast. Raise the top shields **(AN: I have no clue what he says there so bare with me.) **That man is playing Galika. Thought we wouldn't notice." I rolled my eyes as Steve sat up and looked. I put my hand on his arm and shook my head as to say my father is crazy "But we did. How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill spoke up.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." dad kept messing with a bunch of buttons "Only major component he needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet. Selvig's notes. The extraction papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

So Loki needs something to power up the cube? That means something very hot needs to heat it up.

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier-"

"Unless Selvig has figured out how stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Dad stated.

"Well if he could do that they could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner replied back. I swear I was back in physics class in high school. I aced that class by the way.

"Finally, other than my own kin, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered.

"Now you know what I had to deal with growing up." I told him which got him to smile a little. He's got a nice smile. Stop it! My conscious screamed. I can't be falling for Captain America.

"It's good to meet you Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electron collision is unparallelled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Both of them shook hands and I smiled that my dad had someone to geek out with for the time being.

"Thanks."

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said walking in.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an aweful like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the cube." Fury said "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest mean I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve said "I understood that reference." I smiled a little. At least he got to understand something about this time period.

"Shall we play it Doctor?"

"This way sir."

While everyone else went about their buisness I went to wash off my face. I still had dirt and grime on my face from the fight back in the woods. When I walked out I notice Steve looking out the window "I hope you don't plan on making a grand escape on me Captain."

Steve chuckled "No I was just thinking."

"You can tell me if you want to. I'm a good listener."

"It's just all this seems so unreal to me, you know? First I wake up after being frozen for seventy years and the first things I can do is try and save the world."

I held his hand in mine "I know it's a lot to deal with Steve. Trust me I know. But you're not alone in any of this." He smiled "You don't know this but I was monitoring you while you were frozen and I was assigned to help you get through this. I'm always going to be there whether you like it or not. You can't get rid of me."

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"You're always going to have me."

**AN: Not much romance in this but I need to go a little slower with their relationship. But don't worry. I plan to have them together very soon. Also I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas (that is if you celebrate it).**


	4. Shit Has Offically Hit the Fan

"Agent Rogue," Fury called to me as I was walking to the bridge "Would you please help Doctor Banner and your father on finding the Tesseract? At this point I need another genius helping out."

"Sure thing Director."

When walking into the lab, Doctor Banner was scanning Loki's scepter while dad was pressing buttons "Ah ha! There you are! I was beginning to think you were ignoring your good ol' dad."

"Hardly," I replied "How is everything going in here?"

"Good so far." Doctor Banner said "Did Director Fury send you in here?"

I nodded "He sent me to help."

So dad put me at the controls as I typed into the data search engine searching for any gamma radiation on the map so we could trace it.

"The gamma radiation readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's report on the Tesseract." Doctor Banner explained. I looked at the scepter in disgust. So far that thing has done nothing but bad "It's going to take weeks to process."

"If we by pass their main frame in direct route to the homework cluster we can clock this around six hundred Terra flops." Dad explained.

Doctor Banner chuckled "All I packed was a toothbrush."

"You know you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors all R and D. You'd love it. It's candy land. Isn't that right Kelly?"

I smiled a little "Maybe for you. The first time I stepped foot in the building I got lost. It took me two hours to find you in that place."

Doctor Banner chuckled "Thanks but the last time I was in New York I...kinda broke...Harlem."

"Well I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony zapped him with a laser pen.

"Ow!" I jumped and glared at my father's carelessness. Seriously!

Tony got a good look at him.

"Hey!" I jumped again and almost pressed the wrong button when Steve walked in.

"Nothing?" Tony asked.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked.

"Jury's out." Tony said and Banner chuckled "You really have a lid on it? What's your secret? Jazz, bongo drums, a huge bag of weed?"

"Dad please stop."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are." I rolled by eyes. And they say I'm the child of the Stark family. Phu-lease.

'Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve glared "No offense Doc."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

I finished my search but refused to get involved in this conversation. So I just watched from the sidelines.

"You're tip toeing big man." Tony said "You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark." Steve replied back.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? And why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation if I don't have all the variables. Do you know Kelly why he called us in?"

All three men stared at me "Fury hasn't told me anything. All I know is that we need to stop whatever Loki is planning." I responded. I looked at my father who seemed content with my answer. Steve on the other hand look sceptical and deep down it hurt me.

Steve turned back to my dad "You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets." Dad said while eating dehydrated blueberries "It's bugging him too! Isn't it?"

Three sets of eyes set in on him "Uh, I just wanna finish my work here and-"

"Doctor?"

Banner sighed and I felt for the guy. He didn't want to be apart of it but Tony and Steve were dragging him in. Banner took off his glasses "A warm light for all man kind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

"Well I think it was meant for you." Banner said pointing to Tony who held out his hand offering Banner a blueberry "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" I winced a little. My father prided himself on that Tower and for anyone who said something bad about it was a jab at his ego "building in New York?"

"Powered by an arc reactor of self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself, for what, a year?"

"It's just a prototype." Tony declared. Here goes the bragging "I'm kinda the only one in clean energy right now. It's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Doctor Banner looked at me when asking this question and I held my hands up in protest. I knew nothing except for what I told them. I may be a SHIELD Agent but I'm not clued in on everything and now that my father and Doctor Banner have brought it up, I was curious at Fury's ulterior motives were. Was I being lied to?

"I should probably look into that once my description program is done breaking into SHIELD's secure files."

Excuse me?

"I'm sorry, did you say-"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

I turned my back and went back to work "I'll pretend I never heard any of that. Thank you very much."

"Yet you're confused as to why they didn't want you around." Steve stated. I winced again. It was a dilemma for me not to put my two cents in. Why? Because I'm falling in love with Steve but Tony is my father and I'll always be there for him. So what do I do now?

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence. It's historically not awesome."

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he will succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style." Tony said bringing a couple blueberries to his lips.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve quipped back.

"Of the people in this room which one is A) wearing a spangly outfit-"

My eyes widen "Dad!"

"And B) not a fuse?"

"Steve, tell me this doesn't smell a little funky to you." Banner asked and I waited.

Steve looked angry "Just find the cube." and walked out. I was going to go after him but like Steve said: I had orders.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wonder if they should have kept him on ice."

"He's a nice guy dad." I said as I kept looking at the door. Screw this "Let me know if anything has changed."

"Where are going?"

"I need to talk to someone." I muttered.

When I got outside the door my eyes caught Steve "Steve!" He turned around "Wait!"

"What is it Kelly? I need to do something."

"I just want to apologize to you." I told him.

Steve's eyebrows knitted together "For what? You did nothing wrong."

I sighed and looked around "I want to apologize for my father in advance. He can be such a jerk sometimes."

Steve smiled and I knew then and there I had it bad for him "I still don't know how you're his daughter. You're nothing like him."

I smiled "I'll take that as a compliment."

There was a pause and something took over me. It was like a magnetic pull. My face was getting closer and closer to Steve and I kissed him. I opened my eyes and pulled away quickly when I realized what I was doing "I am so sorry Steve. I don't know what came over me." I looked every but at his face. Ugh! What have I been reduced to? I can fight and kill my enemies but one look from Steve and everything I have ever known turns upside down. "I should go-" I stopped. The words were stuck in my throat as Steve's hand brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. We were in a deserted hallway where nobody ever goes anymore. This place had been cornered off for some unknown reason.

Steve's hand cupped my cheek as his thumb ran over my lips. His eyes bore into mine and they sparkled in a way I had never seen before. Steve's eyes then landed on my lips and before any words could be spoke, Steve leaned in and kissed me. It was nothing that I have ever felt before. Sure, in the past, I have kissed other guys but this one was better than all the rest. Steve was gentle and slow and kept his hands on my face rather than my butt.

When we pulled away and I opened my eyes, I smiled. I smiled because I've been wanting to do that since we got here "I've wanted to do that for a while now." I admitted and blushed.

Steve smiled "Me too. I just never had the guts to do so."

"You don't care that I'm Tony Stark's daughter?" I asked holding onto his hand.

"Nope."

I kissed him gently again "Good. And just so you know. I don't care that you're Captain America."

After a moment or two more, Steve told me he planned on finding out what SHIELD was up to and I agreed to help him find the answers. We reached an unmarked door and I sighed "I don't have clearance to this area. How are we suppose to get in?"

"I have one way." Steve pulled on the door and forced it opened.

"That works."

I helped Steve get the door further open until both of us could get through. No words were spoken as Steve grabbed my hand and led me further into the room. Steve looked up and spotted two men walking away and he grabbed my waist and pulled us both up to the second floor easily.

"Whoa," I whispered as he set me down. I kept looking around "What is Fury hiding?" I whispered to myself.

"I guess we'll find out."

We searched those boxes and I gasped at the result "Weapons? What are they going to do with these? I swear Steve I didn't know about any of this."

"Calm down. I believe you." He whispered "I guess you found Fury's big secret that he was hiding from you. We should head back."

We walked back in the lab just in time to witness the scene "What is phase two?" I heard Tony ask.

Steve dropped one of the weapons on the table "Phase two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry computer was moving a little too slow for me."

"Roger's we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean-"

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?" Tony interrupted. I rubbed my temples knowing a huge blow out was coming.

"I was wrong Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said.

Agent Romanoff and Thor walked in and things got even worse "Did you know about this?" Banner asked her.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?"

Banner gave a wry chuckle "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly." Banner responded.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you."

"Yes and I'm not leaving and suddenly you get a little twitchy. I would like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mast destruction."

I kept rubbing my temples. My headache was getting worse beyond the minutes. Dad put a hand on my shoulder. Yeah like that was going to help at all.

Fury pointed to Thor "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously out gunned." Fury explained.

"My people were nothing but at peace with your planet." Thor said.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms of the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor boomed.

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something-"

Dad interrupted "A nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?"

Steve stepped up to the batter's box "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep."

"Wait wait hold on! How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry. Isn't everything?"

Oh come on! Can no one give me a break! Just one break is all I need!

"I thought humans were more evolved than this?" Thor asked.

"Excuse me? Do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury said.

I watched as everyone got into an argument. I was the only one who clearly knew what was happening. Loki was winning and nobody saw that.

My headache was worsening as the arguments got worse.

"You speak of control yet you court chaos." Thor smirked.

"That's his M.O isn't it? I mean what are we? A team? No, no, no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're- we're a time bomb." Banner replied.

"You need to step away." Fury told Banner.

"Why shouldn't the guy let of a little steam?" I winced for what felt like the thousandth time.

As dad placed his hand on Cap's shoulder "You know damn well why! Back off."

My eyes widened. The two people who I care for the most is at each other's throat. I kept quiet though knowing both men would bite my head off if I spoke.

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." Oh great. This is all turning to shit!

"Yeah big man in a suit of armor." Steve said walking over to the other side of my father "Take that off, what are you?"

I stood near both men and already I was fearing the worst.

"Genius, billionaire, playboys, philanthropist, father." I wanted to smile at the last part if I wasn't standing next to them.

"I know guys none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve spat.

"I think I would just cut the wire."

Now I know that sure as hell wasn't true. My father put his life down on the line to save the one he loves. Underneath that arc reactor is a heart with good intentions. His ego just hides it from the rest of the world.

Steve smirked "Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you cam out of a bottle."

Well if things weren't bad then, well now shit has hit the fan.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Uh let's not and say we did.

Thor started laughing "You people are so petty. And tiny."

"Agent Romanoff would you escort Doctor Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Banner asked "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"You needed to kill me but you can't. I know I tried."

Everything seemed to stop and I stared at Banner is shock.

"I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." Banner was getting mad and I was getting paranoid "You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" I watched as he walked back a little and I grabbed my gun slowly.

"Doctor Banner," Steve said "Put down the scepter."

Doctor Banner looked down in his hands confused and then there was a beep "Got it."

"Sorry kids you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

There was more argument and I couldn't focus on all of them at once. My headache grew larger until the pain reached behind my eyes. I didn't complain though. I've dealt with worse.

"You're not going alone." Steve said to Tony.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit. Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit." Steve nearly growled.

"Oh my god." Banner whispered.

Suddenly a huge explosion knocked me off my feet and I flew into Steve. I got up as fast as I could and helped both men up from the ground "Put on the suit." Me and Steve said in unison.

"Yep."

All three of us ran out of the lab and down the hallway. SHIELD agents were rushing around trying to get things up and moving. I grabbed the nearest agent "What happened?" I yelled.

"There was an explosion and blew apart one of the engines.' The man ran off. I heard Steve calling me name and as he approached me, he grabbed my hand.

"You're coming with me."


	5. Kicking Ass and Taking Names

**AN: I really would love for people to review! Only person is commenting and it makes me sad. Please review!**

As Steve kept pulling me along by the hand, I activated my armor. My head was still pounding from before and my eye sight was getting blurred but I managed to blink it away. There was chaos all around and debree from the explosion was all around as we got closer. I stopped in my tracks and got myself free from Steve who looked back at me "What are you doing? The engine's this way!"

"There's something I need to do Steve." And I ran in the opposite direction. I passed by the bridge but didn't notice the people shouting orders at each other. I could feel the hellicarrier dropping altitude as I ran further into the ship. Finally I found Phil. He looked at me in confusion as I checked my plasma shooters.

"You're not taking Loki alone."

Phil entered the key code and the door slid open just in time for us to find Loki tricking Thor into the jail cell.

"The humans think of us immortal. Shall we test that?" Phil motioned for me to be quiet and I nodded my head, blasters warmed up and ready to take Loki down. I felt the ship start to plundge further down and I braced myself against one of the walls that concealed Phil and I.

Phil then knocked out one of Loki's men with the gun he had and I followed suit holding up my hands ready to shoot any bastards that were in my way "Move away please." Loki stepped away slightly as Phil moved foreward. I looked to Thor and moved my way over to the controls "Like this? We started working on the prototype when you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." Phil pressed one of the buttons on the side and the top started to glow red "You wanna find out?" I was still staring at the Loki in front of me but he dissolved and I turned back around quickly to find the real Loki stabbing Phil. Thor yelled and I blasted Loki off his feet. Loki got up and I braced myself as he smashed into me. I ended up flying backwards and hitting my head against the glass window. After that everything started to go blurry but I heard everything beyond that point. The pain in my shoulder was burning.

I heard Loki open up floor and heard the wind pick up speed as the cage fell down. I wanted to cry out in pain mostly hearing Phil's ragged breathing "You're going to lose."

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

After those words were said I felt my eyes closing and I tried to keep them open "Huh, you're hero's are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked.

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I-" Loki was cut off as Phil shot him.

"So that's what it does."

"P-Phil, e-everything's g-going to be o-kay." I tried to speak but it was so soft that he that I didn't think heard me speak at all. But he did.

"It's okay Kelly. You've been the...daughter...I never had the...chance to...have." He breathed out.

I crawled my way over to him "Phil y-you need to h-hang in t-there, y-you hear m-me! God damn it Phil! P-Please! D-Don't y-you dare!" and I blacked out.

I vaguely heard from my ear piece the commotion as the medics came rushing in. I was hauled onto a stretcher, I think.

"Agent Coulson is down." I heard through the ear piece "Agent Rogue is on her way to the medical ward."

"They're here they called it."

The rest I wasn't awake for.

I opened my eyes slowly opened and I felt a hand holding mine. My eyes fully was focused when I saw my dad by my bed side. Then everything that happened cam rushing back and tears slid down my face "I failed."

Dad looked at me "No you didn't."

"Don't you get it dad? Agent Coulson is dead because of me! I wasn't fast enough. I failed him."

"Listen to me Kelly. This isn't your fault. Loki knocked you unconcious and there was nothing you could do about it. Phil Coulson died a hero." I looked at my father's face and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you dad." I whispered.

One of the nurses came in and told me I could get changed and walk around. When I was finished and was in my uniform, Agent Hill came in "Director Fury wants to speak with you. Captain Rogers is already on the bridge."

I don't know how long I was out for but from the way everything was, I wasn't out that long. As we walked to the bridge I saw Steve sitting down. When everyone wasn't looking, I kissed his cheek "Hi," I whispered.

I sat down next to him and he held my hand giving it a squeeze "You alright?"

I nodded and turned my focus to Fury who started speaking. I didn't plan on saying anything during this meeting.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Laying before Steve and I was Phil's Captain America trading cards "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Silent tears streamed down my face, and even though I was an agent, I still couldn't stop the water works.

"Yes. We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even more riskier." I laced my fingers through Steve's "There was an idea, Stark knows this. called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heros." Dad stood abrubtly and walked away. I stood up and went after them. The last thing I heard Fury say was "Well, it's an old fashioned notion."

I found my dad in the place where Coulson died and I was knocked unconcious. He looked up and saw the tears and I silently walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I silently cried into his shoulder. No words were spoken between us. We both knew how sad the other felt about the situation. I heard footsteps coming but I never looked up to check who it was.

"Was he married?" I would have smiled if I was in so much heartbreaking pain right now.

"No. There was a, uh, cellist, I think." Dad replied. I pulled away from my dad and wiped my eyes.

I looked over to Steve and smiled weakly at him but ended up twirling my fingers and looking where the cell once had been.

"Sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was." I spoke this time. My voice was hoarse from crying.

Dad scoffed "He was an idiot."

"Why?" Steve asked "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone," I'll admit, those words hurt.

"He was doing his job," Steve replied "Both agent's were."

I didn't see my dad's pained face as he looked at me "He was out of his league. He should have waited." I walked in the same direction dad did but didn't bother to speak.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony."

"Right. I've heard that before." dad replied. He then faced me and gently took my hand.

"Is this the first time you've lost a solider?" Steve asked.

My dad whipped his head around "We are not soliders. My daughter and I are not marching in Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. But he's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we got to put this behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source. If he can make a list-"

"He made it personal." Dad said. Steve looked at me and nodded his head. Again, I would have smiled but it too much.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we lived. Why?"

"To tear us apart." Steve guessed.

"Yeah divide and conquer is...great but he knows he has to take is out to win, right? That's what he wants! He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

My eyes widened at some of what he was saying clicked in my mind.

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah that's just previews. This is opening night! And Loki, he's a full tailed diva." Dad went on "He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky's with his name on it-" Dad stopped "Son of a bitch."

"Crap!" So that's what Loki is doing!

Steve looked like he was in the dark "Loki is going to use Stark Towers to use the Tesseract. It has enough energy to power the cube." I told him "Come on, we have to stop him."

I ran after my father but was pulled back by Steve "Steve we have to go. There's no time-"

"I know but I need to do this,"

"Steve what-" I didn't get to finish because he kissed me. And let me tell you...if I saw sparks before then this was the whole forth of July. I wrapped my arms around his neck but pulled away. We both were breathless "What was that for?" I asked.

"In case one of us doesn't make it back."

Steve and I walked as quickly as we could to where Agent Romanoff was "Time to go." Steve told her.

"Go where?"

"We'll tell you on the way," I told her.

"Can you fly one of those jets?" Steve asked.

The door inside slide open and Clint walked through. I noticed his eyes weren't blue anymore.

"I can," Clint said. Steve looked over to Agent Romanoff. She nodded.

"You got a suit?" Clint nodded "Then suit up."

Before I walked out I turned to Clint "Good to have you back Clint."

He sighed and hugged me "I can't tell you how good it feels being back."

I smiled "I'll see you two later then."

Steve was already down the hall when I caught up with him. We hurried down the hall andmet up with Barton and Romanoff a few minutes later. And from there we walked to the nearest jet and walked inside.

"Hey you guys aren't authorized to be down here." One of the engineers told us.

Steve held up his hand "Son, just don't."

Natasha and I looked at each other and smirked.

I can't want to kick Loki's Asgardian butt all the way back to where ever he came from. Most of the ass kicking will be in honor of you Phil Coulson I thought.

Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton started the jet and we took off after the Iron Man suit. I again warmed up my suit and I watched as the titanium glided over my back, arms and shoulders. I looked up to find Captain America staring down at me "What?" I asked.

"What is that?"

I smiled a little "I have no name for it yet. But it's a plasma blaster. Tony made one for me because he couldn't protect me all the time. Beside I needed to have my own advantage other than kicking ass and taking names."

Cap smiled and kissed me. From the corner of my eye I could see Romanoff roll her eyes but smiled none the less. When Steve pulled away I looked, and I mean really looked into his eyes. They held worry, doubt and was that love I see?

"When we land Captain," I said "I need you to promise me you'll be careful."

Steve kissed me again "Only if you will."


	6. Seeing, Still Working On Believing

Tony was far ahead of us when we got arrived. I could see from my spot as he tried to blast though the Tesseract's shield but it ended up blasting him back in the process. At this point I was nervous. Alien attacks are something that we at SHIELD are never trained for. I looked to Steve who was holding my hand, his other was holding one of the straps that was hanging from the jets ceiling. I was holding onto a railing for dear life.

"Alright," Agent Romanoff said "Activate your ear pieces. That way we can keep in touch if things go wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Agent Barton asked wryly and I felt my insides trying to escape up my throat. I pressed the side of my ear piece to activate it. This was going to get ugly.

We approached New York City and I gasped "Right now would be an excellent time to go faster Clint."

Streaming down from the opened portal was Loki's alien army coming down from the sky. I could vaguely see a red dot indicating my father flying up to attack. Steve mutter something I didn't quite catch and Romanoff motioned for Clint to move along.

"Stark, we're on three headed North East." Agent Romanoff said.

I could hear my father's sarcastic reply though my headset "What, did you stop for drive thru? Swing up park. I'm gonna lay them out for ya." The jet twisted and turned and I held on for dear life as we followed Tony and then brought out the big guns. Agent Romanoff struck through as many of those sons of bitches as she could till we reached Stark Towers. We all looked down and saw Thor and Loki lashing it out outside the building "Nat?" Clint said.

"I see them." was her response. Suddenly Loki shot out jet in the wing with his scepter and the jet shook. Steve his hand in mine as it did so.

I looked above me and saw more aliens coming out of the portal by the dozen. How big of an army did Loki have?

The jet shook and spiralled out of control as both engines caught fire. Steve and I were holding onto whatever we could get our hands on. The jet spun out of control as it hit the side of the nearest building. We were falling as Clint tried to find a safe place to land. In an instant he found one and the jet landed with a thud.

Captain America was the first one out followed by Nat, Clint and I. I couldn't help at gasp at all the wreckage that was done already. I ran ahead and looked up at Stark Towers "We gotta get back up there." Steve said. More and more aliens were filtering through the portal.

We stopped on the bridge looking up to the opening "What the hell?!"

Coming through was like an alien monster flying down through the portal. We have to find a way to close it otherwise a lot more innocent people will die.

The monster came over our heads and my eyes never left it. More of those freaking aliens flew off the monster and they latched onto some of the buildings "Stark, you seeing this?" Steve asked.

"Seeing...still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

I stayed with Nat and Clint by an overturned taxi cab waiting for the Captain's orders. Steve came running back over to us "We've got civilians trapped."

A Chitauri alien flew over us and we ducked making sure we weren't seen.

"Loki."

I peered over the wheels and saw something that made my stomach turn. Innocent men and women were running for their lives desperately looking for shelter. Cars were being blown up by Chitauri "They're fish in a barrel down there."

"We need to do something." I said.

A couple of aliens landed in front of us and I aimed my blasters at them. With each blast one Chitauri's head rolled off it's body. Clint and Nat were shooting bullets and arrows anywhere a Chitauri alien attacked or came any closer to us.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Nat said.

Steve looked to Clint "You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

Steve then looked to me and I looked back at him. He suddenly grabbed my hand "You're coming with me."

I nodded and we both jumped on to a destroyed bus as we were dodge Chitauri blasts. Steve and I rolled, ducked and covered ourselves but we kept moving as fast as we could. I was running out of steam but then though of the trapped civilians. That was the motivation I needed to run the extra, what felt like, mile. Steve was still by my side. We hopped up on a police car "You need men in these buildings," Steve panted "There are people inside who are going to run into the line of fire. You take them to the basement or through the subway."

"You keep them off the streets," I added "We need a perimeter as far as 39th."

One of the police officers said "Why should we take orders from you two?"

Suddenly an explosion was heard from behind us. Steve and I kept fighting and I kept lighting the bastards up as far as the eye could see. When we stopped and looked back at the police offers, he paused and then turned around to give his men his orders. I smirked for a second but then dropped it as I looked to Steve. He was starring at me for a bit. I gave him weak smile and it looked like he was about say something but more Chitauri were headed our way.

Alien after alien came and was destroyed. I did a flip over to one of them and kicked them in the chest then did a round house kick to the face. The taking my chance while the alien was off gaurd, I plasma blasted the sucker. Two more came at me and I did a split kick to their faces then blasted both of them with both of the plasma blasters. I was so in tune with my fighting that I almost blasted Steve when he pulled me along to fight along side Clint and Nat.

A bolt of lightening fried a couple of the butt ugly aliens and Thor came down. He stumbled as he landed but I wasn't worried. Didn't Asguardians heal quickly?

My thought were interrupted when Steve spoke "What's the story upstairs?"

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor's right," I never though hearing my dad's voice would sound so good. But considering our surroundings "We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

My eyes scanned the area waiting for both an attack and a plan "As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated.

Clint was setting up another arrow "Yeah? Well get in line."

"Save it," Steve said "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's gonna need us-" Steve stopped what he was going to say when Banner arrived on a small motorcycle.

"So, this all seems horrible." Banner observed,

"I've seen worse," Natasha said.

"Sorry."

:No we could use a little worse."

My attention was then focused on Steve "Stark we got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you?"

Tony was followed by another monster Chitauri "I don't see how that's a party." I said.

Banner turned around "Doctor Banner! Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry." Banner kept walking and as he turned away from us he turned into the Hulk smashing the monster Chitauri head on. The monster flipped over slowly and some of it's armor was coming off. Tony shot a mini missile at it and it exploded. Steve shielded Natasha and I with his shield. I looked over my shoulder and whispered a thank you to him.

As the Chitauri screamed for their fallen alien comrade, Tony flew down and joined the rest of us. I looked over to him "You okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you."

We didn't have time to look over cuts and bruises as the rest of Loki's army was coming through the portal. I braced myself and my weapon for oncoming attacks.

"Guys." Nat warned us.

"Call it Captain."

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal our prioritys containment. Barton I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter. If anything gets out three blocks out, I want you to turn it back or turn it to ash."

"You give me a lift?" Barton asked.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." Tony grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

Steve went right back in it "Thor. You gotta try to bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor swung his hammer and was lifted into the air. Steve looked to Nat and I "Us three will stay here and keep the fighting here." Steve turned around "And Hulk!" The Hulk growled "Smash." The Hulk smirked and lunged up in the air towards the Chitauri that were hanging on the buildings.

I could hear everything through my earpiece as I kept fighting "Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." Barton said.

"Just tryin' to...keep them off the streets."

I ignored everything else as I focused on helping Nat and Steve fight off more of the army.

"Nice call. What else you got?"

"Well Thor's taking down a squadrent down in sixth."

"And he didn't invite me."

I grunted in pain as one of Chitauri rammed into me from the side. I flipped over on my back and kicked it in the face again while blasting as much as I could "Kelly behind you!" Steve yelled and I turned around taking out both of them in the process.

"Thank you Captain." I huffed "These things are really starting to piss me off!"

**AN: So this is just half of the battle scene but I plan to write the other half after I post this.**


	7. Off To Another Adventure

**AN: Here is the second part of the battle scene. **

After I spotted Nat taking down a couple of Chitauri by herself and somehow she managed to swipe an alien weapon in the process. She was so in the midst of battle that she almost aimed it at Steve as he dropped down behind her "Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we can't close that portal."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well maybe it's not about guns," Nat panted out. I kept looking at the sky and thought about it for a minute or two. I looked back down to find more of the Chitauri crawling their way over to us.

"Well if you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

Nat threw down the weapon "I got a ride." she said and as she walked away. Steve caught what she was about to do "I could use the boost though."

"You sure about this?" Steve asked while bracing himself.

I just watched as Nat said "Yeah, it's gonna be fun." She ran and leaped on the car in front of her and Steve pushed her up into the air just as one of the Chitauri came by.

Looking back at Steve I said "Cap, there's more coming. Brace yourself."

"Just be careful!"

"I'm always careful!"

As we were fighting, Tony swooped by to help fight off a swarm of Chitauri cornered us. And as soon as he came, he was gone. Before I knew it Steve was held down on the ground and I pounced on the alien sending him backwards. This guy was my problem now. I cringed a little as I pulled on it's neck and twisted it until it fell on the ground. I helped Steve stand on his feet.

"Thanks."

"Anytime!"

"Captain," Barton said "a bank on 42nd past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians over there."

Steve was winded "I'm on it." as he was walking away, I pulled him back and pecked his lips.

I pulled away from him "Be careful."

Steve smiled "Only if you are."

When he was gone I was ambushed my two more Chitauri. Both of them had their weapons aimed. I lifted up my hands and blasted them but in the process I was stabbed in the shoulder. I winced from the pain but killed them both with my free hand.

I looked above me when I saw a blast and Steve was falling out of the building. I ran to him as he fell on the car below him "Captain!" I helped him slowly get off the car "Are you alright?" I held onto his arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Steve stared at the civilans who were moving quickly away from the building. I saw a blond woman looking over at us and I gave her a weak smile. She smiled back and continued on her way out of the area.

Steve was still a little out of it so I put my hand on his face "What happened to your mask?"

"One of the Chitauri ripped it off."

I patted his arm affectionatly "It'll be okay Steve." I said. But in my mind I was reassuring myself that it was going to be okay.

A couple more Chitauri flew overhead and I looked up at Stark Towers which was still hosting the Chitauri army party. I'm sure Tony's not happy about this.

Speaking of Tony...

He was leading a monster Chitauri around the buildings. I could tell that he was trying to break through the outer shell of the beast. He's going to lose so much power if he tried any longer. My eyes went wide as he did something extra stupid...going inside the beast and blowing it up from the inside out.

Steve and fought as many as we could but they just kept coming. Thor came down and helped us knock a few down but my energy was dying quickly. The harder we fought, the more came through that portal. Steve got blasted in the side and I ran over and blasted suckers. Thor and I helped him up. I looked down at his side "You okay?" Steve nodded.

"You ready for another round?" Thor asked.

"What you getting sleepy?"

Steve didn't know how true that was. I rolled my shoulder and winced. Both Steve and Thor noticed "Are you alright Lady Rogue?"

I nodded "It's just my shoulder. I'll live."

My earpiece gave a static noise and Nar's voice rang through "I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Steve yelled.

"No," Tony said through the earpiece "Wait."

"Stark these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuck coming and its going to blow in the less than a minute."

A nuck?

"And I know just were to put it."

I gasped when I realized where he was talking "Dad?"

"I'm here."

Steve looked at me sadly "Stark, you know that's a one way trip."

Tears were now streaming down my face "I know."

"Dad?" I cried. Steve wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes sweetheart,"

"I love you. And I know that sometimes you doubt yourself but just so you know, you were an awesome dad."

There was silence "Captain?" Dad said and I continued to cry.

"Yeah?"

"Keep my daughter safe for me, will ya?"

Steve looked down at me "I will."

"Good."

We watched in silence as the Iron Man suit went up with the missile into the portal, the tears were still coming down. It was all I could do. If he died, I had no one left.

Suddenly all the Chitauri arm dropped dead around us but I didn't bother looking. All I could do was focus on the portal. Was he going to make it back out? Alive even?

Steve kept holding me "Close it." Those two words broke my heart and the water works came back. Steve rubbed my back as I cried.

The portal began to close and I felt all hope begin to drain from me. It dawned on me how selfish of a daughter I was and I took my father for granted. I buried my head between Steve's neck. I couldn't bare to look anymore.

"Son of a gun."

That made me look up. My father was falling but he wasn't slowing down.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said spinning his hammer but my father was caught by the Hulk.

The Hulk smash landed and rolled him to the side. I rushed over to my dad and kneeled my his side. Thor ripped off his helmet and I placed my hand over his arc reactor. Silent tears ran down my cheeks "Dad please wake up. I need you." I whispered. His eyes were still closed.

The Hulk growled and it echoed off the sides of the buildings. Dad woke up with a gasp and I smiled through my tears "You're okay!"

Dad looked around dazed and the Hulk growled again "What the hell. What just happened?"

I wiped away the tears quickly from my face "Please tell me no one kissed me."

Steve leaned back a little "We won."

Dad sighed "Alright, hey, alright good job guys," I chuckled and silently prayed a thank you to whoever was listening "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just...take a day. You ever try shawarma?" Steve and I laughed "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it."

My dad looked up to me and smirked and I rolled my eyes. I guess we would talk about the moment later.

"We are not finished yet." Thor replied.

"And then shawarma after." I shook my head and helped him stand up.

Loki managed to get up but stopped when he saw all of us starring down at him. Clint had the pleasure of pointing a fine tooth arrow in his face. I stood in front of Steve and behind Clint. I gave him my best poker face. But in reality I was enjoying this moment.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

Are you kidding me? After all you've done here? I thought. You don't deserve it.

I sighed in relief when Loki was taken into custody by SHIELD agents. Tony insisted we try out his shawarma idea. Though through the whole meal it was quiet and I couldn't complain. I was so tired that I almost planted my face in my food.

The next day I dressed in jean and a purple shirt. I had on my short black leather jacket on over top with some wedge boots. My hair was down in waves.

I didn't get to see Steve that morning until we were in Central Park. Fury wanted to get the job done in a public place. Selvig placed the cube into the holder. I stood by Steve and took a hold of his hand as he stared at the cube. That cube has caused so much trouble for him. Caused him to lose almost seventy years of his life frozen in time. Thor nodded to everyone and they were sent back up to Asgaurd.

When they were gone Steve and my father shook hands. Tony motioned for me to go over there "So what's your next move?" He asked as he hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry about me dad," I looked to Steve "I'll be fine with the Captain."

From the corner of my eye, Steve looked surprised and I my dad nodded while kissing my forehead "Come and visit me sometime, okay? I'd like to see my kid once and while...and not when you're on missions!"

"Okay. Promise."

I then proceed to say goodbye to Banner, then Clint and Nat. When goodbyes were said and everyone left, it was just me and Steve standing there by his bike "Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"Without a doubt." I leaned up and kissed him softly "I'm not gonna leave you Steve."

Steve held my hand "I love you Kelly. I'm glad you're here."

I smiled "I love you too Steve."

We walked over to his bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist. When we were driving along, I leaned my head against his back.

We were off to another adventure.

**AN: So this is the last chapter to the story! I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
